Envidia y Celos
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Alguien del pasado de Ash, regresa para interferir en el vinculo de Ash y Serena, pero no es nadie de sus Ex-compañeras ¿Quien es?
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Amourshipping – Envidia y Celos

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama

Sinopsis: Alguien del pasado amenaza con arruinar el futuro de Ash y Serena, pero ¿Quién será?

- Capitulo 1: El arribo.

Seguimos en la región Kalos, y encontramos a nuestros amigos después de la victoria de Ash en el gimnasio de ciudad Yantra.

¡Lo logramos chicos! - Decía muy emocionado Ash, al haber ganado su batalla contra Corelia.

Vaya, mejoraste mucho Ash estoy muy sorprendida – Dijo Corelia.

Felicidades Ash – Dijo Citron felicitándolo.

Sí que eres un gran entrenador – Decía Eureka.

Diste una gran batalla Ash, estuviste de maravilla – Dijo Serena algo sonrojada.

Gracias chicos, y a ustedes Pikachu, Hawlucha y Fletchinder – Dijo Ash.

Y como prueba de tu victoria Ash, te entrego la medalla Lid – Decía Corelia mientras le entregaba la medalla a Ash.

Gracias Corelia, la medalla Lid es mía – Decía Ash mientras levantaba la medalla en señal de victoria.

Al salir del gimnasio todos se despidieron.

Gracias por la experiencia Ash y suerte en la liga Kalos – Decía Corelia, mientras le guiñaba el ojo; Serena se dio cuenta y le dio algo de celos.

De nada Corelia, espero volvamos a pelear un día otra vez, nos vemos – Decía Ash como despedida a Corelia.

Adiós Corelia, adiós Lucario – Decía Eureka.

Nos vemos Corelia – Dijo Citron.

Espera Citron, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Pregunto Corelia algo avergonzada.

Si claro – Dijo Citron.

Bueno chicos, Serena y yo nos adelantaremos – Dijo Ash a Eureka, Citron y Corelia.

Claro, nos vemos más tarde – Decía Eureka a Ash y Serena.

Cuando Ash y Serena se adelantaron; el noto a Serena algo extraña.

Serena ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Ash a Serena.

No, no me pasa nada – Dijo Serena algo seria.

A ver, dime; ten confianza conmigo – Decía Ash mirando a los ojos a Serena.

Bueno… me siento algo celosa de que Corelia te guiñara el ojo – Decía Serena algo sonrojada y avergonzada.

Tranquila Serena, ella solo lo hizo por cumplido, además tú siempre me has apoyado y tú eres muy especial para mi – Decía Ash con una gran sonrisa.

Gra...gracias Ash, eres muy lindo – Decía Serena, tan roja como un tomate.

Vamos al centro Pokemon – Le decía Ash caminando junto a ella.

Ash es tan lindo conmigo, me siento bien cuando estoy con el – Pensaba Serena con un leve sonrojo mientras miraba a Ash.

Una vez en el centro Pokemon, Ash y Serena estaban conversando.

Serena, recuerdas cuando nos volvimos a ver, te pido disculpas por no recordarte al inicio – Decía Ash muy apenado.

Tranquilo, pero si me dolió la primera vez que no me recordaste – Dijo Serena muy tranquila.

Sabes algo, si recuerdo lo que vivimos durante el campamento – Decía Ash.

En serio, lo recuerdas – Pregunto Serena.

Si, sabes ese fue un gran campamento – Recordaba Ash.

Lo sé, y fue bueno conocerte – Decía Serena algo sonrojada.

Si recuerdo cuando alimentábamos a los Pokemon y jugábamos juntos – Decía Ash recordando.

Lo sé, fueron unos buenos momentos, y siempre te estaré agradecida por haberme ayudado cuando me perdí – Decía Serena.

No fue nada, además al instante nos hicimos buenos amigos Dijo Ash a Serena.

Pero, nunca me gusto como me trataba esa niña – Dijo Serena.

¿Esa niña… a quien te refieres? – Pregunto Ash a Serena.

Esa amiga tuya, era muy grosera conmigo y me hacía cosas malas – Decía Serena algo molesta recordando a esa niña.

Cierto, ella siempre era así; pero me gustabas más tu – Dijo Ash, sin pensar las palabras que había dicho.

Que…yo…lo siento…no quería decir eso…. Lo siento – Dijo Ash sonrojado y muy nervioso por su comentario.

¿Acaso le gusto a Ash? – Decía a si misma Serena muy sonrojada.

Perdona Serena, pero si eres una chica alegre y muy tierna – Dijo Ash a su amiga.

¿De veras Ash? – Pregunto Ash a Serena.

Si, eres la amiga más especial que tengo – Decía Ash a Serena.

Gracias Ash – Decía Serena muy sonrojada.

Bueno me pregunto qué cosa quería hablar Corelia con Citron – Decía Ash a Serena.

Ni idea – Dijo Serena.

En eso llegan los hermanos, y Ash les pregunta que sucedió.

Ya volvieron – Dijo Ash.

Si, y saben una cosa, dejare de molestar a mi hermano con lo de buscarle una novia – Dijo Eureka.

¿A qué te refieres Eureka? - Pregunto Ash.

Diles hermano – Dijo Eureka.

Pues…yo… Corelia…somos… - Citron no podía completar la oración debido a su timidez.

Si no puedes decirlo hermano, yo lo hare – Decía Eureka, algo molesta por que su hermano estaba nervioso.

¿Decirnos qué? – Pregunto Serena muy curiosa.

Bien, les diré que mi hermano y Corelia, son novios – Dijo Eureka muy feliz.

¡¿Qué tu eres novio de Corelia?! – Pregunto Ash muy sorprendido.

Si – Dijo Citron.

Al fin mi tarea de conseguirle novia a mi hermano, termino – Dijo Eureka muy satisfecha.

Bueno, que tal si vamos a cenar y luego a dormir – Dijo Citron.

Bien – Todos al unísono.

Después de cenar, los chicos y las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones, había una conversación entre Citron y Ash.

Vaya, al parecer ya has caído en las redes del amor – Decía Ash a Citron.

Pues eso parece – Dijo Clemont.

¿Y cómo te sientes con Corelia? – Pregunto Ash.

Pues, ella es una chica muy alegre y enérgica, pero es muy especial; me gusta mucho, así que me siento muy feliz con ella – Dijo Citron.

Ya veo, les deseo que sean muy felices – Decía Ash con tu tono alegre.

¿Y tú Ash cuando conseguirás novia? – Pregunto Citron.

¿Yo?, bueno pues creo que aún no estoy listo, más bien siento que aún no llega la chica correcta – Dijo Ash.

Bueno, la chica para ti llegara algún día, solo ten paciencia – Dijo Citron.

Creo que tienes razón, bueno hasta mañana – Dijo Ash.

Hasta mañana amigo - Dijo Citron.

Mientras con Eureka y Serena.

Qué bueno que Citron, no se va a quedar solo – Decía Serena.

Si, al parecer ya no necesita de mí, pero tú, si Serena – Dijo Eureka pícaramente a Serena.

¿Eh? – Dijo Serena.

Tranquila, yo te ayudare a tener a Ash – Decía Eureka.

Pero… ¿ya lo sabes? – Dijo Serena muy sonrojada.

Sí, pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – Dijo Eureka.

De hecho no es como decirle a Ash que me gusta desde que era una niña – Dijo Serena.

Tranquila, yo te ayudare, además, se nota que lo quieres mucho – Dijo Eureka.

Gracias Eureka, solo espero no hacerlo mal – Dijo Serena.

Hasta mañana Serena – Dijo Eureka.

Hasta mañana Eureka – Dijo Serena.

En la mañana, todos salieron a pasear por la ciudad Yantra, y se dividieron en dos grupos, Citron y Eureka fueron a ver a Corelia, mientras que Ash y Serena conocían la ciudad, en eso hablaron.

Oye Serena – Dijo Ash.

¿Si, Ash? – Pregunto Serena.

Qué bueno que Citron ya no está solo – Dijo Ash.

Si tienes razón – Dijo Serena.

Pero ojalá algún día encuentre una buena chica, para que sea mi novia – Dijo Ash.

La tienes justo a tu lado – Pensaba Serena, mientras miraba a Ash.

¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy? – Pregunto Serena.

Pues como ya tengo mi medalla, hoy hagamos lo que tú quieras – Dijo Ash.

¿En serio? – Pregunto Serena a Ash.

Si, vamos a donde quieras – Dijo Ash.

Gracias Ash (Eres muy lindo, si supieras que te quiero) – Dijo Serena.

Pero en eso una persona parece que reconoció a Ash y le grito.

Hola Ash, tiempo de no verte – Decía esa persona a Ash.

¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Ash a la persona.

Soy tu amiga de pueblo Paleta – Dijo la chica a Ash.

Ah, hola; tiempo de no verte – Dijo Ash.

Pero al parecer Serena también conoce a esa chica, pero no tiene una buena reacción.

¡¿Tu!? – Dijo Serena hacia la chica, reconociéndola.

¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Cómo puede ser que la conozca Serena? ¿Y tiene que ver algo con Ash?

Estas preguntas serán contestadas en nuestro siguiente capítulo.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Amourshipping – Envidia y Celos

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama

Sinopsis: Alguien del pasado amenaza con arruinar el futuro de Ash y Serena, pero ¿Quién será?

- Capitulo 2: Viejos conocidos y viejos enemigos.

Tras su tercera victoria en la región Kalos; Ash y sus amigos deciden tomar un descanso. Pero en una salida Ash y Serena se encuentran con alguien conocida para ellos, y al parecer Serena no esta feliz de verla. Era una chica de piel clara, de ojos azules y cabello castaño. Vestía una camiseta azul celeste con detalles de color negro y una mini falda roja. De calzado tiene unos zapatos blancos con una franja roja en medio y unos calentadores del mismo color que su camiseta. Tiene también un par de brazaletes negros, y un sombrero blanco con una franja roja y tenía una mochila amarilla

¿¡Tu!? – Dijo Serena a la persona y no del todo feliz de verla.

Leaf, ha pasado mucho tiempo – Dijo Ash a su amiga de su pueblo natal.

Si, ha pasado mucho – Dijo Leaf a su amigo.

Pero en ese instante Serena estaba que hervía de furia, al ver como a ella si la reconoció primero y a ella no cuando se reencontraron.

Ash ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Leaf a Ash.

Ah, cierto; Leaf, ella es mi amiga Serena, la conocí en el campamento – Dijo Ash presentando a Serena a su amiga Leaf.

¿Serena? No sé como pero tu nombre se me hace conocido – Dijo Leaf mirando a Serena.

¿Ya conocías a Serena, Leaf? – Pregunto Ash a Leaf.

Espera, tú eres esa niña del campamento del profesor Oak, la del vestido rosa y sombrero de Paja – Dijo Leaf reconociendo a Serena.

Sí, yo si me acuerdo de ti, eras esa niña que me hacía bromas en el campamento – Dijo Serena enojada.

¿Eh? Leaf ¿Tú le hacías bromas a Serena en el campamento? – Pregunto Ash a Leaf.

¿Ya te olvidaste Ash? Desde el día en que tú y yo nos hicimos amigos, ella se la pasó molestándome y haciendo bromas – Dijo Serena más enojada que nunca.

Perdona, no era mi intención – Dijo Leaf disculpándose con Serena.

Pero Serena seguía enfadada, y Ash calmo a Serena.

Ya Serena, además tu y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, Leaf nos vemos luego – Dijo Ash despidiéndose de Leaf.

Nos vemos Ash, y Serena un gusto volver a verte – Dijo Leaf.

Nos vemos – Dijo Serena con cara de pocos amigos.

Pero mientras con Leaf, pensaba otras cosas.

¡Rayos! Así que ella está también en Kalos, no importa, Ash y yo estaremos juntos al fin, y tú no serás un estorbo otra vez – Dijo Leaf molesta de volver a ver a Serena.

Mientras ya se había calmado Serena, y Ash hablaba con ella.

Cierto Serena, Leaf era esa niña que te molestaba – Dijo Ash recordando.

Si no hubieras estado tú, quien sabe que me hubiera hecho – Dijo Serena.

Pero bueno, Leaf se ve muy cambiada – Dijo Ash pensando en su amiga Leaf.

¿Y Ash, que relación tenías con Leaf, antes que yo llegara al campamento? – Pregunto Serena, tratando de ocultar sus celos.

Pues, ella es mi mejor amiga de Kanto, quizás ella era mi única amiga porque éramos del mismo pueblo – Dijo Ash recordando a su vieja amiga Leaf.

Ya veo – Dijo Serena.

Pero, eso sí, cuando te conocí a ti; nos hicimos amigos y creo que Leaf se sintió celosa, como tú ahora – Dijo Ash a Serena.

¿Celosa yo, no es cierto? – Dijo Serena muy roja como un tomate.

¿Te pasa algo Serena? – Pregunto Ash.

La verdad, si tengo algo de celos; porque a ella si la reconociste solo con verla y a mí no – Dijo ella algo triste.

Perdóname Serena, pero a diferencia de Leaf, tú has estado conmigo, y si me dolió el día en que tú te fuiste - Dijo Ash, comenzando a relatar lo que paso ese día.

"Flashback"

Era el día en que el campamento del profesor Oak, había terminado y todos se estaban despidiendo, y los más tristes eran Ash y Serena.

No quiero irme, no me quiero separar de ti Ash – Dijo la pequeña Serena a Ash llorando.

Serena, no nos separaremos, no importa donde estemos; siempre seremos amigos y algún día tal vez nos volveremos a ver – Dijo Ash tratando de consolar a Serena.

Pero… - Dijo Serena que fue interrumpida por Ash que la abrazo, como cuando el la salvo en el bosque.

Serena, eres mi amiga, y tal vez un día nos volveremos a ver – Dijo Ash al oído de Serena.

¿Lo prometes? – Pregunto sonrojada y llorando.

Sí, es una promesa – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Ash, te quiero – Dijo Serena, dejando impresionando a Ash.

En eso la mamá de Serena la llamo y ella se fue; Dejando a Ash muy triste.

También te quiero, Serena – Dijo Ash al ver como se iba Serena.

"Fin del Flashback"

Perdóname Serena, por haberte olvidado, por ser un verdadero tonto – Dijo Ash con un nudo en la garganta.

Ash, yo… - Dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida por Ash.

Por ser un tonto, me olvide de nuestra amistad y de lo que pasamos en ese campamento – Dijo Ash casi llorando.

En eso Serena se acerca a Ash y le da un abrazo.

Ash, tranquilo, sabes estoy muy feliz de viajar contigo por Kalos – Dijo Serena abrazando a Ash.

Serena, gracias; no sé cómo me iría si no fuera por ti – Dijo Ash correspondiendo el abrazo.

Ash, te quiero – Dijo Serena sonrojada.

Y yo a ti Serena – Dijo Ash a Serena igual sonrojado.

Pero mientras se abrazaban, no notaron que Leaf los observaba.

Serena, no me ganaras el amor de Ash, hare lo que deba hacer – Dijo ella viéndolos y con ira.

En eso los hermanos que veían de ver a la novia de Citron; Corelia, vieron a esta chica.

Oye hermano ¿Quién esa chica que mira a Ash y a Serena? – Pregunto Eureka.

No lo sé, oye tú – Dijo Citron a Leaf.

Ah, hola; no los vi – Dijo Leaf a los hermanos.

Hola, soy Citron – Dijo presentándose a Leaf.

Soy Eureka, mucho gusto – Dijo Eureka muy amistosa.

Soy Leaf, amiga de Ash de su pueblo natal – Dijo Leaf.

Vaya, Ash nunca me conto de ti – Dijo Citron asombrado.

Si, oye hermano; ¿no crees que es muy bonita? – Dijo Eureka.

Pero en su mente; Leaf estaba enfadada contra Serena por ver que podía quitarle a Ash, su amor de la infancia.

(Cielos, como habla esta mocosa; yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo cuando debería hacer algo para evitar que me quiten a mi Ash) – Pensaba Leaf enojada mirando a Eureka.

Pero Citron volvió a hablarle a Leaf.

Oye Leaf, nosotros vamos al centro Pokemon ¿Quieres venir? – Dijo Citron a Leaf.

Si seguro – Dijo Leaf a los hermanos.

Mientras que Leaf y los hermanos iban al centro Pokemon; Ash y Serena seguían hablando.

Serena, siempre estaremos juntos – Dijo Ash a Serena.

¿En serio? – Pregunto Serena a Ash sonrojada.

Si, estaré ahí para apoyarte y cuidarte – Dijo Ash.

Gracias Ash eres muy lindo conmigo – Dijo Serena a Ash mirándolo a los ojos.

De nada, ya deberíamos volver al centro Pokemon, se hace de noche – Dijo Ash.

Si, vamos - Dijo Serena.

Y mañana iremos a donde tú quieras ir – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa, que dejo a Serena muy ruborizada.

En el camino al centro Pokemon; Serena pensaba que tal vez su sueño de estar con Ash se estaba cumpliendo, y con Ash pensaba que se estaba enamorando de Serena; y mientras la miraba pensaba en lo hermosa que es; su hermoso cabello dorado y sus hermosos ojos azules. Ya en el centro Pokemon los hermanos los recibieron.

Ya llegaron hermano – Dijo Eureka, viendo a Ash y Serena llegar juntos.

Se habían tardado ¿Dónde estaban? – Pregunto Citron a Ash y Serena.

Pues salimos a dar un paseo – Dijo Ash a Citron.

Si ¿Y cómo esta Corelia? – Pregunto Serena a Citron.

Pues bien, hoy vimos una película en su casa – Dijo Citron a los dos.

Ah sí, Oye Ash, encontramos a tu amiga de tu pueblo – Dijo Eureka a Ash.

¿Leaf, vieron a Leaf? – Pregunto Ash a Citron y a Eureka.

Si, oye Ash; nunca me dijiste que tenías una amiga tan bonita como Serena – Dijo Citron muy pícaramente a Ash.

Pero el comentario de Citron basto para hacer enfadar a Serena.

¿Pasa algo Serena? – Pregunto Eureka a Serena.

No me pasa nada – Dijo Serena tratando de calmarse.

¿Sabes que le pasa Ash? – Pregunto Citron.

Lo que pasa es que Leaf le hacía bromas de mal gusto a Serena, cuando estábamos en el campamento – Dijo Ash explicando.

¿Ósea que los tres estaban en el campamento? – Pregunto Eureka.

No solo eso, yo era la amiga más cercana a Ash – Dijo Leaf apareciendo en la sala del centro Pokemon.

Hola Leaf – Dijo Ash saludando a Leaf.

¿Así que también estabas aquí? – Pregunto Serena a Leaf.

Si, de hecho vi a sus amigos, y vine aquí – Dijo Leaf.

Oye Leaf, ¿Qué haces aquí en Kalos? – Pregunto Ash a su amiga.

Pues vine para participar en la Liga de Kalos – Dijo Leaf.

Súper, igual que yo – Dijo Ash muy animado.

(Y para hacerte mío de una buena vez) – Pensaba Leaf.

¿Oye Leaf cuantas medallas tienes? – Pregunto Ash a Leaf.

Pues, ya tengo la medalla Insecto y la medalla Hada – Dijo Leaf mientras mostraba sus medallas a los chicos.

Súper, yo tengo tres medallas – Dijo Ash mostrando sus medallas a Leaf.

Bueno, que les parece si vamos a cenar – Sugirió Citron a los demás.

Bien – Dijeron todos al unísono.

En la cena todos se llevaban bien, o eso parecía; Leaf tenía mucho odio a Serena, por cómo estaba cerca de Ash, pero para que no la notaran disimulo su ira. Y ya en la noche en su habitación; Leaf planeaba su plan para separar a Serena de Ash.

Bien, para hacer mi plan exitoso, primero debo neutralizar a esos hermanos: podrían arruinar mis planes – Dijo Leaf con cierta malicia.

A la mañana siguiente, Leaf puso en marcha su plan.

Bien, es hora – Dijo Leaf con determinación.

Hola Leaf, buenos días – Dijo Eureka saludando a Leaf.

Buenos días Eureka – Dijo Leaf a Eureka.

Qué bonito día hace hoy ¿No crees? – Dijo Eureka.

Si – Dijo Leaf.

¿Necesitas una cosa? – Pregunto Eureka.

Si, podías verme con Citron, tengo un problema – Dijo Leaf a Eureka.

Claro, nos vemos – Dijo Eureka.

(Bien, paso 1 hecho) – Pensaba Leaf con una cara de malicia.

Y después de desayunar, Ash y Serena salieron; dejando solos a Eureka, Citron y a Leaf. Y una vez en el cuarto de Citron, los tres platicaron.

Bien, ¿Necesitas algo, Leaf? – Pregunto Citron a Leaf.

Si, que me ayuden a tener el amor de Ash – Dijo Leaf cambiando su personalidad de una alegre a una oscura.

¿Qué? Dijeron los hermanos asombrados.

Y que me ayuden a quitar a Serena de mi camino – Dijo Leaf.

¿Ósea que tu…? – Dijo Eureka que fue interrumpida por Leaf.

Hare lo que sea por tener a Ash, y no me importan los riesgos – Dijo Leaf con cierta ira.

Los hermanos estaban sorprendidos con Leaf, no se imaginaron que esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Entonces Eureka se dirigió muy molesta a Leaf.

Entonces ¿Tú odias a Serena? – Pregunto Eureka muy molesta a Leaf.

Si, la aborrezco como no tienes idea, niña tonta – Dijo Leaf muy iracunda a Eureka.

Eres muy mala, además Ash quiere a Serena – Dijo Eureka a Leaf.

Por eso hare lo que sea para que sea mío, incluso deshacerme de Serena – Dijo Leaf con ira.

¡No te lo permitiremos! – Dijo Furioso Citron a Leaf.

Pero cuando iban a detenerla, ella salió del cuarto y los encerró desde afuera.

¡Abre la puerta Leaf, ahora! – Grito Citron a Leaf.

Lo siento, pero ustedes son una amenaza para mí, así que aquí se quedaran – Dijo Leaf con una sonrisa maligna.

¡No te saldrás con la tuya! – Grito Eureka.

¿A si? Eso lo veremos, adiós tontos; Hahahahahaha – Dijo Leaf mientras se iba riéndose.

Hermano, sácanos de aquí; Debemos detener a Leaf – Dijo Eureka.

Nos encerró desde afuera, Rayos; Ash y Serena están en problemas si se topan con Leaf, es peligrosa – Dijo Citron.

Mientras con Leaf afuera del centro Pokemon, salió a la cacería de Serena y Ash.

Serena, prepárate porque lo que viene, será un horror para ti – Dijo Leaf.

¿Ash y Serena estarán a salvo de Leaf? ¿Eureka y Citron escaparan y la detendrán?

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Amourshipping – Envidia y Celos

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama

Sinopsis: Alguien del pasado amenaza con arruinar el futuro de Ash y Serena, pero ¿Quién será?

- Capitulo 3: Una batalla a todo o nada.

Tras dar sus verdaderas intenciones a Citron y a Eureka; Leaf los encierra para evitar que arruinen sus planes de conquista con Ash, ahora se dispone a cazar a su presa.

Serena, prepárate porque lo que viene, será un horror para ti – Dijo Leaf.

En eso Serena y Ash están solos caminando, mientras Leaf los sigue a escondidas, y espera pacientemente a que Ash este solo para hacer su jugada, y cuando al fin lo esta se acerca.

Hola, Ash – Dijo Leaf enfrente de Ash.

Hola Leaf – Dijo Ash devolviendo el saludo.

Oye te puedo preguntar algo – Dijo Leaf a Ash.

Sí, claro ¿Qué necesitas? – Dijo Ash a Leaf.

¿Yo… te gusto, Ash? – Pregunto Leaf sonrojada a Ash.

Leaf… ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Le dijo muy intrigado Ash a Leaf.

Ash… debo decirlo… estoy enamorada de ti – Dijo Leaf.

Pero… ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto Ash confundido y sorprendido a Leaf.

Sí, yo he estado enamorada de ti, desde que éramos pequeños, pero Serena te quiere igual – Dijo Leaf muy desafiante a Ash.

Pero Ash solo podía ver a Leaf como su mejor amiga, porque él estaba comenzando a desarrollar sentimientos por Serena; así que no se calló y lo dijo.

Leaf, lo siento; pero solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad – Dijo Ash con toda sinceridad.

¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto incrédula.

Solo podemos ser amigos, porque siento que yo amo a Serena – Dijo Ash sin rodeos a Leaf.

¡Serena, tú siempre preferiste a Serena antes que a mí! – Le grito Leaf a Ash con ira.

¿Qué, estas celosa de Serena? – Pregunto Ash a Leaf.

¡No solo eso, la odio y la detesto porque tu si la quieres y a mí no! – Dijo Leaf mostrando su odio a Serena.

Asi que ese es el motivo, por el que siempre la molestabas durante el campamento – Dijo Ash empezando a molestarse con Leaf.

Sí, y sabes que más; fue el día más feliz, cuando Serena se fue – Dijo Leaf sin dejar su tono de ira.

Estas cambiada Leaf, ya no eres mi dulce amiga de la infancia – Dijo Ash notando el cambio de Leaf.

Sí, pero sabes algo, disfrutare mucho hacer esto – Dijo Leaf con una sonrisa un poco siniestra.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunto Ash a Leaf.

Si no puedo tenerte, al menos si te doy un beso; podría dejar esto cerrado – Dijo Leaf colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash.

Leaf, no por favor; seamos amigos – Dijo Ash a Leaf.

Solo un beso corto, solo eso Ash. Por favor concede mi deseo – Dijo Leaf portándose muy coqueta con Ash.

Pero mientras con Serena; estaba en el centro Pokemon y escucho a Citron y Eureka.

Sáquennos de aquí por favor – Gritaba Eureka.

¿Eureka, eres tú? – Preguntaba Serena.

Si, Leaf nos dejó encerrados – Dijo Eureka.

¿Qué Leaf hizo qué? – Dijo Serena sorprendida.

Leaf, también quiere a Ash, así que cuando íbamos a detenerla, ella nos encerró aquí – Dijo Citron.

Los sacare de aquí – Dijo Serena, pero fue interrumpida por Eureka.

Serena, olvídate de nosotros; lo importante es que encuentres a Leaf y la detengas – Dijo Eureka.

En eso Serena recordó que dejo solo a Ash y que tal vez Leaf estaba ahí; así que salió del centro Pokemon y tal y como lo pensó ahí estaba ella y Ash. Y vio que ella estaba a punto de besarlo, y asi que ella se opuso al beso.

¡Quita tus manos de Ash, Leaf! – Dijo Serena gritándole a Leaf.

Serena – Dijo Ash viendo a Serena.

¡Serena, siempre arruinas todo entre Ash y yo! – Dijo Leaf claramente furiosa al ver a Serena.

Tú no puedes obligar a Ash a que te quiera – Dijo Serena a Leaf.

Mira quien habla, tú no tienes derecho de hablar – Dijo Leaf mirando con furia a Serena.

Tengo una idea – Dijo Serena.

Habla ¿Cuál es tu idea? – Pregunto Leaf.

Tengamos una batalla Pokemon, solo así podremos medirnos y no a los golpes – Dijo Serena a Leaf.

Y hagámoslo más interesante, la ganadora se queda con Ash – Dijo Leaf con una sonrisa y muy sádica.

¿Qué? – Dijo Ash.

Por mi está bien, una batalla de tres contra tres – Dijo Serena.

De acuerdo, pero esta batalla será mía – Dijo Leaf.

No hables antes de tiempo, se te podría volver todo en contra – Dijo Serena.

¡No incites a mi ira, Serena! – Dijo Leaf enojada a Serena.

En eso las rivales y enemigas, estaban listas para la batalla; Ash le hizo de referee.

Bien, será una batalla de tres contra tres, no se pueden repetir los Pokemon ya usados, la primera que se quede sin Pokemon pierde – Dijo Ash mencionando las reglas del duelo.

Bien, no hay problema; ¡Leafeon yo te elijo! – Dijo Leaf lanzando su primera Pokebola y mostrando a su Leafeon.

Ya es hora; ¡Meowstic ve! – Dijo Serena lanzando su Pokebola, y mostrando a su nuevo Pokemon.

Serena ¿Cuándo capturaste a ese Meowstic? – Pregunto Ash muy asombrado, viendo al nuevo miembro del equipo de Serena.

Ya tiene unos días, fue cuando tú entrenabas para tu batalla contra Corelia – Dijo Serena explicando cómo capturo a su nuevo Pokemon.

Bla, bla, bla; menos charla y más acción – Dijo Leaf lista para pelear.

Aquí estoy Leaf – Dijo Serena.

Bien; Leafeon usa Energibola – Dijo Leaf ordenando a su Pokemon, y este ataco.

Confusión, ahora – Ordeno Serena a su Pokemon, que afecto a Leafeon.

Leafeon usa Abatidoras ahora – Ordeno Leaf, y le dieron a la Meowstic de Serena.

¡Meowstic! – Dijo Serena al ver caída a su Meowstic.

¡Gigadrenado ahora! –Dijo Leaf a su Pokemon.

¡Meowstic esquívalo y usa Pantalla de Luz! – Serena ordeno a su Meowstic, la cual ejecuto su movimiento.

¿Dónde está? – Pregunto Leaf.

¡Meowstic, Psicorrayo! – Dijo Serena a Meowstic.

No esta vez, ¡Leafeon, Rayo Solar; ahora! – Ordeno Leaf a su Leafeon.

En eso los dos ataques de los Pokemon, dan en el blanco; pero al final, la Meowstic de Serena gano.

Leafeon, no puede continuar; Meowstic gana – Dijo Ash.

Bien Leafeon, peleaste bien; mereces un descanso – Dijo Leaf regresando a Leafeon a su Pokebola.

Lo hiciste bien Meowstic, descansa ahora – Dijo Serena regresando a Meowstic a su Pokebola.

Me has sorprendido Serena, pero mi siguiente Pokemon te vencerá – Dijo Leaf.

Bien sigamos esto – Dijo Serena.

Por supuesto; ¡Vamos, Flareon! – Dijo Leaf sacando a su segundo Pokemon.

Bien, esto se pone interesante, ¡Vamos Sylveon! – Dijo Serena lanzando su Pokebola y mostrando a su otro nuevo Pokemon.

¿También un Sylveon? – Pregunto Ash muy asombrado de ver otro Pokemon nuevo de Serena.

Sí, es muy linda ¿no lo crees? – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Ya veremos de que es capaz tu Sylveon ¡Flareon, Fuego fatuo! – Ordeno Leaf a su Flareon.

Bien, ¡Sylveon usa Viento feérico! – Ordeno Serena a su Sylveon. Pero Flareon esquivo el ataque.

Muy bien Flareon ¡Nitrocarga! – Ordeno Leaf. Y este ataque dio en Sylveon.

¡Sylveon, no! – Dijo Serena al ver a su Sylveon tras ser atacada.

Igual a cuando te asuste en el campamento – Dijo Leaf a Serena.

¡No voy a retroceder, no me dejare vencer; Sylveon contraataca con Látigo! – Y esta vez Sylveon le dio a Flareon.

¡Flareon, levántate! – Grito Leaf a Flareon.

¡Leaf, esta vez yo seré la que permanezca de pie ante ti, y no tengo miedo! – Dijo Serena con valor ante Leaf.

Muéstrame ese valor, ¡Flareon, Llamarada! – Dijo Leaf muy animada por la batalla.

Lo hare, ¡Sylveon, Fuerza lunar! – Dijo Serena a su Sylveon con mucho valor, los ataques de ambos Pokemon dieron y los Pokemon se estaban cansando.

¡Sigue luchando Flareon! – Dijo Leaf a su Flareon.

¡Sylveon no te rindas! – Dijo Serena animando a su Sylveon.

¡Flareon, termina a Sylveon con Lanzallamas! – Ordeno Leaf a Flareon, el cual termino derrotando a la Sylveon de Serena.

¡Sylveon, no! – Dijo Serena al ver a Sylveon derrotada.

Sylveon no puede continuar, este asalto es para Flareon y Leaf; están empatadas. La siguiente batalla decidirá el resultado – Dijo Ash a las dos.

Sylveon, diste lo mejor de ti; ahora descansa – Dijo Serena regresando a Sylveon a su Pokebola.

¡Serena, este es mi último Pokemon; y no me dejare ganar! – Dijo Leaf a Serena.

Lo mismo digo Leaf; ¡Vamos Fennekin! – Dijo Serena llamando a Fennekin su último Pokemon.

Ahora o nunca; ¡Sal Vaporeon! – Dijo Leaf, lanzando su última Pokebola y mostrando a Vaporeon.

Vaya Leaf, así que todos tus Pokemon son evoluciones de Eevee – Dijo Serena emocionada.

Bueno, mi Wartortle y mis demás Pokemon están en casa, pero uso estos para la batalla – Dijo Leaf explicando.

Bien, ¡Fennekin, Ascuas! – Ordeno Serena a su Fennekin.

Vaporeon, esquívalo y usa Pistola de Agua – Ordeno Leaf a Vaporeon, cuyo ataque le dio a Fennekin.

¿Fennekin estas bien? – Pregunto Serena a su Fennekin.

Fenne – Dijo Asintiendo a Serena.

¡Fennekin, contraataca con Arañazo! – Ordeno serena a Fennekin. Pero Vaporeon esquivo a Fennekin.

Bien, ¡Vaporeon usa Hidropulso! – Ordeno Leaf a Vaporeon, pero Fennekin esquivo el ataque y contraataco.

¡Fennekin, Giro Fuego! – Ordeno Serena a Fennekin, la cual le dio al Vaporeon de Leaf.

¡Vaporeon! – Dijo Leaf al ver a su Vaporeon tratando de levantarse.

Leaf, sé que no puedes decidir el amor de nadie; pero mejor seamos amigas – Dijo Serena a Leaf.

¿Eh? – Dijo Leaf.

Acéptalo Leaf, solo te haces daño a ti misma, actuando así – Dijo Serena.

En eso Leaf reacciona y medita las palabras de Serena, su eterna rival.

Bien, creo que tienes razón Serena; creo que me obsesione con Ash, y te pido una disculpa por lo que te hice a ti y a tus amigos – Dijo Leaf muy sinceramente.

Tranquila Leaf, además eres una gran rival – Dijo Serena sonriéndole.

Gracias Serena, Ash lo siento mucho; y si creo que podemos ser amigos, como antes – Dijo Leaf mirando a Ash.

Bien Leaf, gracias por entender – Dijo Ash a su amiga Leaf.

¡Oye Leaf! – Dijo Serena a Leaf.

¿Qué Serena? – Dijo Leaf a su rival.

Me parece que aún tenemos un asunto que resolver – Dijo Serena reanudando la batalla.

Cierto, y no importa quien gane; además estoy disfrutando esta batalla – Dijo Leaf muy animada a su rival Serena.

Fennekin ¡Fuego fauto, ahora! – Ordeno Serena a su Fennekin.

Vaporeon ¡Rayo Hielo contra Fennekin! – Ordeno Leaf a su Vaporeon, pero Vaporeon estaba comenzando a cansarse.

Fennekin, Lanzallamas ahora – Dijo Serena a su Fennekin, pero Leaf ya le había ordenado a Vaporeon levantarse.

Ahora Vaporeon, usa Rayo burbuja – Así Vaporeon obedeció y ataco; los dos ataques dieron en el blanco y tras disiparse el polvo ambos Pokemon estaban fuera de combate.

Ambos Pokemon están fuera de combate; el resultado es un empate – Dijo Ash terminando el duelo.

En eso Ambas rivales regresan sus Pokemon a sus Pokebolas, y hablan de nuevo.

Serena, muchas gracias por la experiencia y gracias por hacerme entender – Dijo Leaf sonriente a Serena.

No es nada Leaf, pero quizás algún día volvamos a pelear – Dijo Serena a su amiga y rival.

Sí, y esta vez yo ganare – Dijo Leaf con determinación.

Bueno, ya es hora de volver al centro Pokemon – Dijo Ash.

Si – Ambas chicas asintieron a Ash.

Ya en el centro Pokemon; Leaf les abrió la puerta a los hermanos, y ella igual se disculpó con ellos.

Bueno, pero si fuiste mala – Dijo Eureka.

Ya Eureka, lo que importa es que Leaf ya entendió las cosas – Dijo Citron.

Sí, ah y escuche Eureka, que te gustan mucho los Pokemon; ¿Quieres ver mis Pokemon? – Pregunto Leaf a Eureka.

Si – Dijo Eureka con brillo en sus ojos y muy emocionada.

Bien, salgan todos – Dijo Leaf lanzando sus Pokebolas y mostrando a sus Pokemon.

¡Que lindos! – Dijo Eureka viendo a los Pokemon de Leaf.

Mira, son, Flareon, Vaporeon y Jolteon – Dijo Leaf presentando sus Pokemon a Eureka.

¡Mira hermano, que Jolteon más lindo! – Dijo Eureka mientras abrazaba al Jolteon.

Oye Leaf – Dijo Ash a Leaf.

¿Si, Ash? – Pregunto Leaf a Ash.

Espero verte en la Liga Kalos – Dijo Ash a su amiga.

Si, y daré lo mejor de mí y te ganare – Dijo Leaf a Ash.

Eso espero Leaf – Dijo Ash a su amiga.

Así los cuatro chicos pasaron el día juntos, y al siguiente era hora de seguir el viaje.

Bien Leaf, espero tengas suerte contra Corelia, pero ella es muy poderosa; así que mucha suerte – Dijo Ash a Leaf.

Gracias Ash y espero que me des una batalla épica como la mía contra Serena en la Liga Kalos– Dijo Leaf.

Claro – Dijo Ash.

Serena, suerte y cuida a Ash – Dijo Leaf a Serena.

Seguro, y espero volvamos a pelear – Dijo Serena a su nueva amiga y rival.

Nos vemos Leaf, suerte contra mi Corelia – Dijo Citron.

Adiós Leaf, espero verte de nuevo a ti y a tus Pokemon – Dijo Eureka.

Y tras despedirse, los chicos continuaron sus caminos. Pero Ash y Serena les dijeron a Citron y Eureka que se adelantaran que debían hablar de algo.

¿Qué pasa Serena? – Pregunto a Serena.

Bien, yo… me preguntaba Ash… si tú…quieres ser mí… - Dijo Serena nerviosa, pero Ash con su dedo índice, silencio a Serena; sabiendo lo que ella quería.

Serena, no tienes que pedírmelo; claro que quiero serlo – Dijo Ash a Serena.

¿En serio? – Dijo Serena emocionada y sonrojada.

Si, y prometo cuidarte y hacerte feliz – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Ay Ash eres el más lindo del mundo – Dijo Serena muy sonrojada a Ash.

Bueno, pues vamos a alcanzar a Citron y a Eureka – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Vamos – Dijo Serena.

Y como si ellos lo supieran, se tomaron de la mano mientras caminaban, y así fue el inicio de una bella relación.

Fin.


End file.
